tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Monster High: 13 Wishes Game Reviews
=Monster High: 13 Wishes= Share on print Share on facebook Share on twitter Share on pinterest_share Share on google_plusone_share Share on email *Platforms: Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS *Price: $29.99-$39.99 *Genre: Action/Adventure Common Sense Media says Subpar platformer will appeal only to brand's loyal fans.*Platforms: Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS *Price: $29.99-$39.99 *Genre: Action/Adventure Age(i) 357911131517 Quality(i) Learning(i) (i)Buy*Buy on Amazon SaveWrite a reviewSee all 1 user reviews Monster High: 13 Wishes gallery *See all screenshots (3) * * * * * What parents need to know Positive messages Characters use their special powers to defeat enemies and solve puzzles to ultimately free the students of Monster High. The message is positive, but these goals are partially achieved through violence. Each character has a uniquely monstrous talent -- such as the ability to transform into a creepy severed hand -- which is referred to as a "Freaky Flaw." However, the game encourages players to "turn their flaw into a strength" to solve puzzles, so there's a positive spin. Positive role models The "ghouls" are good role models in that they're fighting to free Monster High and its students from the clutches of an evil genie. Combat plays a small part in the experience, which also relies heavily on puzzle solving and teamwork among characters. Ease of play Gameplay involves a combination of platform jumping, exploration, and puzzle solving. Level goals aren't always clear. Violence & scariness There's mild fantasy violence but no blood or gore. Players defeat fantasy enemies using magic attacks with, for example, lightning bolts. Enemies disappear in a puff of smoke. Sexy stuff Not applicableLanguage Not applicableConsumerism The game is part of the Monster High franchise, which includes movies, episodes, dolls, and books. Drinking, drugs, & smoking Not applicablePrivacy & safety Not applicable What parents need to know Positive messages Characters use their special powers to defeat enemies and solve puzzles to ultimately free the students of Monster High. The message is positive, but these goals are partially achieved through violence. Each character has a uniquely monstrous talent -- such as the ability to transform into a creepy severed hand -- which is referred to as a "Freaky Flaw." However, the game encourages players to "turn their flaw into a strength" to solve puzzles, so there's a positive spin. Positive role models The "ghouls" are good role models in that they're fighting to free Monster High and its students from the clutches of an evil genie. Combat plays a small part in the experience, which also relies heavily on puzzle solving and teamwork among characters. Ease of play Gameplay involves a combination of platform jumping, exploration, and puzzle solving. Level goals aren't always clear. Violence & scariness There's mild fantasy violence but no blood or gore. Players defeat fantasy enemies using magic attacks with, for example, lightning bolts. Enemies disappear in a puff of smoke. Sexy stuff Not applicableLanguage Not applicableConsumerism The game is part of the Monster High franchise, which includes movies, episodes, dolls, and books. Drinking, drugs, & smoking Not applicablePrivacy & safety Not applicableSee full details Parents Need to Know Parents need to know that Monster High: 13 Wishes is an action platformer based on the Monster High franchise of ghoulish teen-girl dolls, books, movies, and webisodes. It stars all the familiar main characters, whom players gradually unlock. The main characters use magical attacks to defeat enemies, who disappear bloodlessly in puffs of smoke. What kids can learn Skills Thinking & Reasoning *solving puzzles Self-Direction *work to achieve goals Collaboration *meeting challenges together *teamwork See full learning rating details What Kids Can Learn Monster High: 13 Wishes wasn't created with educational intent, and we don't recommend it for learning. What kids can learn Skills Thinking & Reasoning *solving puzzles Self-Direction *work to achieve goals Collaboration *meeting challenges together *teamwork Monster High: 13 Wishes wasn't created with educational intent, and we don't recommend it for learning. This Learning Rating review was written by Erin Bell User reviews See all user reviews (1) Parents say See 1 parent reviewAGE10QUALITY Review this title! Kids say Not yet ratedReview this title! What's it about? In MONSTER HIGH: 13 WISHES, players explore a magic lamp to collect special items, free the "ghouls," and use their combined powers to save the rest of Monster High from the clutches of an evil genie. Levels combine free-roaming exploration with jumping, rudimentary fighting against the occasional enemy or boss, and solving puzzles using each character's special ability or "Freaky Flaw." Players can switch among characters on the fly once they've been unlocked. A second player can grab a Wii Remote and join in by helping to defeat enemies and collect coins. A hand-held version also is available on DS and 3DS. Is it any good? QUALITY Monster High: 13 Wishes would have a hard time appealing to anyone outside the Monster High fanbase. Production values are crude by today's standards, levels aren't terribly well designed or interesting, and there isn't enough guidance about what to do next, which could easily leave players frustrated. It's a subpar platformer in every way, lacking depth and polish. All but the most die-hard Monster High fans should give this one a pass. Families can talk about... *Families can talk about real-life examples of turning "flaws" into strengths. *Discuss the game's portrayal of school life. How accurate is it? *Which character and special ability is your favorite, and why? Game details Share this review Share on print Share on facebook Share on twitter Share on pinterest_share Share on google_plusone_share Share on email Our ratings and reviews are informed by child development guidelines. Learn more. This review of Monster High: 13 Wishes was written by Erin Bell About our rating system * ON: Content is age-appropriate for kids this age. * PAUSE: Know your child; some content may not be right for some kids. * OFF: Not age-appropriate for kids this age. * NOT FOR KIDS: Not appropriate for kids of any age. Find out more Quality Our star rating assesses the media's overall quality. Find out more Learning ratings * Best: Really engaging, great learning approach. * Very Good: Engaging, good learning approach. * Good: Pretty engaging, good learning approach. * Fair: Somewhat engaging, okay learning approach. * Not for Learning: Not recommended for learning. * Not for Kids: Not age-appropriate for kids; not recommended for learning. Find out more About our buy links When you use our links to make a purchase, Common Sense Media earns a small affiliate fee from Amazon or iTunes. As a nonprofit organization, these funds help us continue providing independent, ad-free services for educators, families, and kids while the price you pay remains the same. Thank you for your support. See more about how we rate and review. Great handpicked alternatives *https://www.commonsensemedia.org/game-reviews/monster-high-ghoul-spiritMonster High: Ghoul SpiritAGE8 *https://www.commonsensemedia.org/game-reviews/monster-high-skultimate-roller-mazeMonster High: Skultimate Roller MazeAGE7 *https://www.commonsensemedia.org/website-reviews/monster-highMonster HighAGE8 * * For kids who love Action and playing with others Action GamesCo-op GamesSee all recommended game lists Browse more games *Action/Adventure games *Games about High school *See all games Top advice and articles *https://www.commonsensemedia.org/blog/10-most-violent-video-games-and-10-alternatives 10 Most Violent Video Games (and 10+ Alternatives) * 10 Surprising Ways to Spot a Great Video Game *https://www.commonsensemedia.org/lists/wii-u-games-for-family-fun Category:Monster High Category:Monster High/Franchise Category:Video games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo DS Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animated Category:Cartoons Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Monster Show